Twas the Nightmare Before Christmas
by The Devil's Angel 1313
Summary: These are parodies of common Christmas songs or poems based on The Nightmare Before Christmas. They are meant to be funny. Every three songs I post a chapter of a developing story involving Oogie Boogie, Jack, and the Trick-or-Treaters. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Twas the Nightmare Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twas the Night Before Christmas the poem, Nightmare Before Christmas, or Jack Skellington (unfortunately).

**AN: This was purely for entertainment and fun one morning when I was bored. This isn't what I think of the actual movie, which I love. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**'Twas the nightmare before Christmas,**_

_**And all through the haunted house,**_

_**Everyone tossed and turned, even the mouse.**_

_**The heads were hung on the chimney in haste**_

_**In terror that Jack Skellington would soon lay waste.**_

_**The children were hiding in under their beds,**_

_**While visions of malice and murder danced in their heads.**_

_**And mama in her kerchief and I in my cap,**_

_**Had just hid away to avoid a dirt nap.**_

_**When out in the graveyard, there rose such a clatter,**_

_**I hid under my bed to avoid the matter.**_

_**Away from the windows I flew like a flash,**_

_**Closed the shutters and locked the sash.**_

_**The moon illuminating the bone-white snow,**_

_**Showed all the terrible objects below.**_

_**I prayed "Please do not appear"!**_

_**But there was a sleigh and eight skeletal reindeer.**_

_**With a tall and menacing driver so skeletal and dead,**_

_**I knew at once the name that belonged to the bony head,**_

_**More rapid than vampires his dead reindeer came,**_

_**Jack shouted and snapped and called them by name!**_

_**"Now, Beldam! Now, Alice! Now Oogie and Boogie! On, Widow! On, Emily! On, Victoria and Victor!**_

_**To the top of the tomb, and don't fall!**_

_**Now fly away, fly away, fly away all!"**_

_**As dry bones before the wild hurricane fly,**_

_**When met with an obstacle, they kill it and fly by.**_

_**So up to the housetops the dead reindeer they flew,**_

_**With a sleigh full of terrors and Jack Skellington, too.**_

_**And terror seized me as I heard on the roof,**_

_**The angry stomping of each undead hoof.**_

_**As I was shaking and drew my head around,**_

_**Down the chimney Jack Skellington bound!**_

_**He was dressed in blood red clothes from skull to foot,**_

_**His clothes were only improved by the ashes and soot.**_

_**A bundle of fear was flung on his back,**_

_**And he looked like a zombie getting ready to attack.**_

_**His eyes - merely gaping holes, his hands threatening**_

_**His cheeks were hollow; his terrible smile was meant for scaring**_

_**His wicked laugh was like no other**_

_**I could only hope he didn't harm my mother.**_

_**The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,**_

_**And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.**_

_**He had a round face and stick-like arms,**_

_**I knew when he laughed he meant me harm,**_

_**He was skeletal and skinny, terrifying to see,**_

_**I cringed in terror when he saw me.**_

_**A snap of his teeth and twist of his head,**_

_**Soon let me know I had everything to dread.**_

_**He spoke not a word but went straight to his work,**_

_**Tossing his terrors about and he turned with a jerk,**_

_**After some evil laughter and a nod,**_

_**He rose up the chimney to scare some other poor sod.**_

_**He jumped into his sleigh with a yell,**_

_**And off the reindeer went with that terrible rotten smell,**_

_**But I heard him shriek as he flew from sight,**_

_**"Mwahhhahhha, I am the Terror of the Night".**_


	2. Carol of the Bats

Hark how the bats,

Shrieking black bats

All seem to cry,

'Tis your day to die

Halloween is here,

Bringing endless fear

To the dust and dead

Don't forget your head!

The bats aspire

Waving to the fellow vampires

On, on they fly.

Letting out a terrible cry

In their wake,

Lays a reason to shake

It's Jack!

He's back!

Hearts begin to pound,

It's an unearthly sound

Heard all thorough town,

As zombies emerge from the ground

It' Halloween, its Halloween

It's Halloween, it's Halloween

The terror spreads

When Jack removes his head

The bats hiss and shriek

Leaving all the people feeling meek

_"SHRIEK!"_


	3. Deck the Graveyard

Deck the graveyard with boughs of nightshade

Mwa ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha

'Tis the season to be a-fraid

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha

Dressed and happy to give a fright

Mwa ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha

We prowl thorough all hours of night

Mwa ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha

Follow me to give a scare

Mwa ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha

Just make sure you don't play fair

Mwa ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha

Halloween is coming to a close

Mwa ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha

We are the mortals' biggest foes

Mwa ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha

On we go to our home town

Mwa ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha

Into the graves we go down

Mw ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha!


	4. Sally's Window

********************************Brief interlude****************************

Sally sat in the tower's window. Once again Dr. Finklestein condemned her to this wretched room. It hadn't been her fault his wheelchair had gotten tangled in the ragdoll's thread. Sally sighed and gazed once again out the small window. It was night and the full moon illuminated the bustling crowd below. Vampire and werewolves chatted animatedly while the trick-or-treaters, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, played pranks and practiced mischief upon the townsfolk. Sally caught a glimpse of Jack Skellington making his way through town with the mayor, who, at that precise moment, had his 'worried' face on. Sally was in love with the Pumpkin King. She recalled an old love song; Sally couldn't place where she had heard it. Perhaps one of Dr. Finklestein's wives had sung it, before he put their brains in a jar that is.

Sally began to sing in a low, sweet voice:

_Alas my love, you do me wrong_

_To cast me off discourteously:_

_And I have loved you so long,_

_Delighting in your company._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_

_Greensleeves was my delight:_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_

_And who but my Lady Greensleeves._

_I have been ready at your command,_

_To grant whatever you would crave_

_I have wagered my life and land,_

_Your love and goodwill for to have._

_Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,_

_But still thou hadst it most readily,_

_Thy music still to play and sing,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_

_Greensleeves was my delight:_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_

_And who but my Lady Greensleeves._

_I have been ready at your command,_

_To grant whatever you would crave_

_I have wagered my life and land,_

_Your love and goodwill for to have._

_Greensleeves now farewell, adieu_

_God I pray to prosper thee,_

_For I am still thy lover true_

_Come once again and love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_

_Greensleeves was my delight:_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_

_And who but my Lady Greensleeves._

_I have been ready at your command,_

_To grant whatever you would crave_

_I have wagered my life and land,_

_Your love and goodwill for to have._

Sally finished and wished among all other things, that Jack would notice her. All the sudden the Pumpkin King looked up and caught her glance in the window. He lifted one skeletal hand in a wave and smiled. Sally waved back with her own patched and sewn hand, showing a wide grin.

Suddenly, Sally's door burst open. It was Dr. Finklestein, Sally knew, without even turning around. The dull whining of his wheelchair aggravated her.

"Sally, was that you singing?" Dr. Finklestein demanded.

"Yes," Sally hissed, deeply unhappy her moment with Jack, however insignificant or small, had been broken.

"Very well, then. Now come along, there is work to be done. Jack needs me to design a new jack-in-the-box that spits blood and I need supplies. Quickly, quickly!"

Sally groaned, but followed the doctor out of the small room.

**AN: Hello fellow Nightmare Before Christmas fans! Tell me what you think of this interlude. Maybe I'll write some more in between songs if I hear good things. A special thanks to **_**PerryRocks-**__**Wolf Warrior**_** and **_**pretty ragdoll**_** for reviewing! Thanks guys! **


	5. Winter TerrorLand

Skulls are cackling, are you listening,

The bloody snow, it's glistening,

A terrible sight,

We're running in fright.

Living through this awful nightmare

Gone away is the happiness,

Here to stay is this awfulness.

He screams a sound of fright

As we quake in the night,

Living through this awful nigthmare

In the meadow we can bury the dead,

Will Dr. Finklestein make them undead?

He'll say: Gimme frogs' breath and nightshade

We'll say: Not us humans, we can't be made.

Don't try to do the job

While you're in town.

Later on our houses burn in fire,

The situation's now dire

We're now all afraid,

By the plans the undead made

Living through this awful nightmare

In the meadow, Jack is screaming

As we cringe away from the shrieking

We're terribly afraid of Mister Skellington

We're unable to kill 'im

He's started killing,

This is quite chilling

We'll run and we'll hide,

And bide out our time

Living through this awful nightmare

Living through this awful nightmare


	6. Jack the Pumpkin King

Jack the Pumpkin King was a terrible sight they say,

With a bright white skull and hollow nose,

And eyes made of Hell's fire.

Jack the Pumpkin King is a myth, they say,

He is made of bones but the children

Know why he came to scare one day

There must have been a curse on that

Old bat bowtie they found

For when they tried to take it

Jack snapped his teeth and flailed around

Oh, Jack the Pumpkin King

Was undead as he could be,

The children say he could scream

And scare much better than you or me

Mwa-ha-ha, Mwa-ha-ha, mwa-ha-ha-ha

Listen to Jack yell

Mwa-ha-ha, Mwa-ha-ha, mwa-ha-ha-ha

He really is from Hell!

Jack the Pumpkin King knew,

That Halloween would soon come to a close

So he said "Let's scream and scare and be back next year!"

Down in the village,

With his head in his hands

Screaming here and shrieking there,

All around the square,

Reciting Shakespearian quotations

He led the dead down the streets of town

Right to the traffic cop

And he only paused a moment,

To yell "Boo!"

For Jack the Pumpkin King

Had to hurry on his way,

But he waved goodbye and said "You better dread,

For next year I'll be back with my fellow undead."

Mwa-ha-ha, Mwa-ha-ha, mwa-ha-ha-ha

Watch Jack flee

Mwa-ha-ha, Mwa-ha-ha, mwa-ha-ha-ha

Back to the Halloween tree!


	7. Lock, Shock, and Barrel

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Interlude_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The three mischief makers, Lock, Shock, and Barrel (also known as the Trick-or-Treaters) climbed into the claw-foot tub with Barrel steering. They rode through the crowded town, wreaking havoc as they went. Shock dropped a handful of marbles onto the cobblestones which led to several disheveled vampires lying in a heap while they glared at the three children. Barrel urged the bath tub to step on the feet of those passing by, causing them to trip and face plant onto the hard stone. Barrel snickered. Lock tossed a sulfur bomb into the depths of the crowd, narrowly missing the great Pumpkin King's bony head, and the devilish trio broke into giggles.

Barrel urged the bath tub forward, past The Gatekeeper, past the lake that smells like rotten meat and brine, all the way to the edge of the woods.

Barrel began singing in a high pitched voice, _"We're bad!"_

Lock laughed and sang, _"We're ugly!"_

Shock chimed in for her line, _"All around no good!" _

They began yelling and singing as one, _"We're feared, we're cunning, you better watch out! Don't cross us, you'll see the things we can do and Oogie Boogie too! He's better, he's back, and that's a fact! On Halloween he'll appear and make Jack disappear!"_

The three friends laughed maniacally. Shock stopped laughing before her friends did, she smacked the backs of their heads, "Shut up!"

"You're no fun," pouted Lock, rubbing the back of his head. His devil tail flicked and hit Shock's leg.

"Watch it," she snapped.

The tub stopped in front of a tree with a door shaped like a Christmas pine tree, all decorated and shining. Lock reached for the door knob and tugged it open, letting a swirl of wintery air and snow swirl about him.

"Let's go talk to the Sandy Claws," ordered Shock, and they stepped into the cheerful world, the door slamming shut behind them.


	8. De Miedo Navidad

_**De Miedo Navidad**_

_(Parody of Feliz Navidad)_

De miedo Navidad

De miedo Navidad

De miedo Navidad

De miedo año y la muerto

De miedo Navidad

De miedo Navidad

De miedo Navidad

De miedo año y la muerto

I want to wish you a scary Christmas

I want to wish you a scary Christmas

I want to wish you a scary Christmas

From the bottom of my grave

_**AN: Sorry if my Spanish is a little off. I'm only on my second year, but I'm the best in my class. **_


	9. I Saw Mommy Beating Jack Skellington

I saw mommy beating Jack Skellington,

Under the shrieking bats that night,

She didn't hear the murderous duck

Down the stairs the slinky creeped

She thought I was safe,

Locked down in the basement, that night

Then I saw mommy hit Jack Skellington,

Pulling off his beard so white,

Oh how I screamed when I saw mommy banishingJack,

Under the shrieking bats.

**AN: This one is, I admit, a little stupid. I'm running out of songs to use. Comment with some carols you want to see a parody of!**


	10. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Hell

It's beginning to look a lot like Hell

Ev'rywhere you go;

Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again

With bones and bloody snow aglow.

It's beginning to look a lot like Hell,

Murderous toys in every home,

But the scariest sight to see is the skeletal grin that will be

On your own front door.

A pair of knives that can save their lives

Is the wish of Barney and Ben;

A stun gun and a bit of fun

Is the hope of Janice and Jen

Mom and Dad can only hope for safety again.

It's beginning to look a lot like Hell

Ev'rywhere you go:

There's demons staying in the Grand Hotel, in the cemeteries as well,

The worse kind that don't mind the blood and snow.

It's beginning to look a lot like Hell

Soon the screaming will start,

And the thing that will make them scream, is the terror of your dreams,

Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King


	11. All I want for Christmas

All I want for Halloween is two pointy fangs,  
My two pointy fangs,  
See my two pointy fangs.

Damn, if I could only have my two pointy fangs,  
Then I could wish you,  
A "Haunted Halloween"

It seemed so long since a could say,  
"Sister Susie sitting in a coffin."  
Oh, damn it to Hell,  
If only I could have my two pointy fangs.

All I want for Halloween is my two pointy fangs,  
My two pointy fangs,  
See my two pointy fangs.

Damn, if I could only have my two fangs,  
Then I could wish you,  
A "Haunted Halloween"


	12. What's this!

The Pumpkin King stared up at the great stone tower from which a beautiful voice wafted. It was Sally, the Lonely Ragdoll as the townsfolk called her. He met her eyes for a moment. He thought she was beautiful, and not in the usual beautiful-means-you're-as ugly-possible-way that everyone else in Halloween Town thought, just beautiful. He waved and then was forced to turn his attention elsewhere as he heard the Trick-or-Treaters wreaking havoc on the merely towns people. A sulfur bomb whizzed past his head.

"Hey!" He snarled at them, but they were out of range. He looked at the mayor warily, "Could you excuse me for a moment?" He didn't wait for an answer. Off he dashed through the crowd, shouldering fellow townfolk aside. "Waaaaaaa!" His foot slipped on something hard and round and he cracked his bare head against the hard stone ground. "Oww." He muttered rubbing his head. "Shock!" The name was almost a growl.

"Yip!" Zero I'd, licking his masters face. Jack gathered him into the crook of his arm and took off again, dodging marbles left and right. It looked like he was doing a strange dance in the middle of the town square. The sulfur bomb detonated and noses everywhere were flooded with a wreched smell. "Those no good Trick-or-Treaters will hear it this time, Zero."

When he exited the mass of vampires and demons, they were no where in sight. The Gate Keeper lifted one clawed hand and said slowly, "They...went...that a'way."

"Thank you!" Jack called over his shoulder because he was already running after them. They must be heading for the Holiday grove.

What would they want with the Holidays? Jack asked himself. I better check on Sandy Claws.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel had left the claw foot tub parked in front of the Christmas tree door. Jack put Zero down and shooed him away before stepping into the swirling snow. He was shocked.

_"What's this?_  
_What's this?_  
_I can't find color anywhere! _  
_What's this?_  
_Those white things lost their flair! _  
_I can't believe my eyes,_  
_I must be dreaming,_  
_Wake up Jack, this isn't fair!"_

Elves trundled along in the cold snow wearing shackles and soot-stained prisoners jumpsuits. Snowmen had been kicked over and smashed to pieces. Lock, Shock, and Barrel through snarling snowballs at each other in hateful glee. What looked like animated burlap bags held whips and barked orders to the elves. Lit up windows showed elf-like silhouettes working hard at a table while whips struck they're backs.

_"What's this!?"_

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
